


宇智波佐助/飞鸟

by lanyoo



Series: WONDERLAND [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 偏友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: WONDERLAND系列，接第一部DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE，和第二部和第三部没有任何关系，另一条支线，以前写的草稿，问题大，一直没改所以没发，现在自己上，发一下庆祝中秋？？？中间涉及鸣佐友谊向，板砖友谊本，全文2万字，实在压不下去，我也没办法，再压缩得重写，重写=要我老命，没肉=命上加命。大纲一时爽，细化火葬场，一细化和原来想的完全不一样，结构严重失衡，但真不想重写，倒········反正就是接699后，造型差不多是四战后鸣人，来光助阶段
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: WONDERLAND [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/958110
Kudos: 1





	宇智波佐助/飞鸟

感谢命运的馈赠，我将满怀敬意地拥抱它，感激它——并诅咒。

上部

Like the meeting of the seagulls and thewaves we meet and come near. The seagulls fly off, the waves roll away and wudepart.

我们如海鸥与波涛相遇似的，遇见了，走近了。海鸥飞去，波涛滚滚地流开，我们也分别了。

——飞鸟集

佐之助不知道自己为何会注意路边一个不起眼的小摊。

此刻将迎来鸟之岛的夏日祭高潮。咸湿的海浪翻卷起舞，裹挟远方的雾气，挑起岸边小摊一溜儿薄薄的门帘。游人如织，灯火阑珊，啃咬苹果糖的清脆声交杂木屐咯吱摇摆的碰撞，编织出一曲欢快的交响曲。影影绰绰的人群中，他的养父母正相互搀扶，仔细寻找一处可以容纳三个人的空位。

那摊上摆着一排花团锦簇的团扇。佐之助快步走到摊前，拿起其中一幅。扇面上绘着一只展翅欲飞的飞鸟，短促尖喙衔着根树枝，在它的背后，是重重蔚蓝，海天一色。

“客人好眼力。这团扇和您很配啊。”摊主的脑袋歪向一侧，连带着脸上附着的面具也斜挂下来——那是个可爱的兔子面具，长耳朵，粉鼻头，圆溜溜的大眼睛。

好像游乐园里牵着气球的毛绒玩偶。佐之助暗想。

摊主的称赞并非毫无道理。佐之助今日正巧一身水色和服，浅蓝波光中，有几只轻盈的雨燕穿梭来去，和团扇交相辉映。

“是雨燕吗？”佐之助指着飞鸟问道。

“或许吧。”

佐之助仔细端详团扇——制扇的匠人显然技艺高超——扇面的飞鸟羽翅分明，拥有一双炯炯有神的黑亮眼睛，昂首翘尾，栩栩如生。

“它在筑巢吗？”

“不，它在尝试飞越大海。”摊主指着飞鸟衔着的树枝解释道，“传说有一种鸟，它衔枝而飞，不为筑巢，只为飞过大海。这幅画描述的就是这个传说。这根树枝则是它穿过大海时，扔在海面用来休息和捕鱼的唯一孤岛。”

“咚——”海岸边的灯塔发出的报时汽笛声比以往更洪亮。于此同时，烟火大会前的提示弹响发出“咻”的声音，窜入深空。缤纷绚烂的花火映出一张张喜气洋洋的笑脸。无数流光溢彩染上扇面形单影只的墨色飞鸟，眼波流转间，尽是人间烟火，让人错以为它根本不再进行穿越大海这项艰苦卓绝的壮举。

“多少钱？”佐之助看见养母坐在空位上向他招手示意。

“一个金。”

佐之助将一个金放在柜上。他小心握着扇柄，向人群深处，他的养父母，他的世界走去。

·······································································

鸟之岛是一个位于火之国和汤之国之间的小岛，面积不大，从南走到北，只需耗费一日时光。位于西边悬崖的唯一一座灯塔每到正午或者午夜零时，便会分秒不错地鸣笛报时，引得万鸟争鸣，鸟之岛便也因此得名。沿着海滩边的环岛大道向内陆延伸，不消半日就能看见许多漂亮的白砖独栋楼房，而佐之助的家也伫立其中。

此刻，灯塔刚结束正午的报时不久，内轮佐之助坐在门庭沿边，慢腾腾地系鞋带。这项对于普通人来说简单的常事，耗费了他近一分钟的时间。

“需要帮忙吗？妈妈现在可不方便哦。”母亲之琴笑盈盈地托着便当盒放在他手边。

“不用。我一个人就可以。”佐之助右手顺利将鞋带打上一个漂亮的结。他的左袖空荡荡地垂落委地，显得有些寂寥。

半年前，远游的佐之助在火之国救了一位贵族，受了重伤。收到简讯的父母大吃一惊，尤其是母亲之琴，在听到噩耗的一瞬间几欲晕倒。他们连夜赶往火之国的中央医院，见到陷入昏迷的佐之助。得救的贵族小姐感激佐之助的恩情，请来火之国最好的医生。性命虽无碍，左臂却不得不截掉。贵族小姐付给内轮一家足够这辈子，甚至下辈子用的抚恤金，但对于之琴来说，这与养子的安乐幸福相比，根本无足轻重。

“妈，我出门了。”佐之助拿起裹着印满黑猫的包布的便当盒。包布由之琴亲手设计。这位年过四十的黑发母亲依然保留有珍贵的少女心，岁月只好在她的眼角眉梢悄然添上一点淡淡的白霜后，便任由她固执地将灵感一一涂画在不起眼的家用玩意上。

“早点回来，别太辛苦。”之琴跟在他身后，直到院落门外，“我晚上烤蛋糕哦。”

半年前的伤痛历历在目，她时时不安，担心佐之助一旦脱离她的视线，就会变成鸟飞走。

“如果和上次一样，是番茄鸡蛋味，还是算了吧。”佐之助背着包，大笑着走远。

“啊呀，那是妈妈第一次试做。这次绝对不会失败！”之琴脸涨的通红，朝他挥挥手。直到佐之助的身影消失在第一个拐角还舍不得离开。

佐之助在医院住了两月，才回到家中。内轮夫妻担忧养子的身体，不愿再让他出门闯荡。佐之助少年心性，哪肯闲在家中。才过了一个月，又忍不住在鸟之岛上晃荡，机缘巧合下，和中学母校剑道部的老师石岗和己相识。石岗是个认真负责的老师，以至于有时认真过头显得固执，常常被剑道部学员私下称作“老顽固”。这份不讨学生喜欢的“顽固”也恰如其分的体现在他的剑道。石岗的剑术四平八稳，套路老旧，配合着他温吞古板的性格，着实让他的学生在比赛中吃了不少亏。石岗见佐之助剑术虽使得生涩，但胜在灵活巧妙，出其不意，有时连石岗也自叹不如。

“你的剑术天赋过人，假以时日，肯定能超过我。不如来我的剑道社，我教你。”石岗说得十二分诚恳。这位认真的老师热切希望能在退休前，培养出一位优秀的学生。

可惜佐之助对剑道不感兴趣。比起这种攻击性的活动，他更喜欢一个人安静地画画，在纸上，在漆器上，或在纸扇上，就好像他的母亲。他婉拒了石岗的邀请，却答应在剑道部担任副教，顺便练习剑道。

——剑道能够历练心性。他想，对绘画有益。

此次的外出，就是和平时一样，赶去剑道部。离秋季的高校联合剑道比赛还剩七天，佐之助的助教必不可少。

转过两个街角，佐之助停在一家新开的武器店门口。柜台前站着一个白发尖牙的店员。

“哟，水月。”佐之助打了一个招呼，“我订的护腕好了吗？”

“唔嗯~”水月上下打量他一番，一撇嘴角，露出一个戏谑般的耍笑。他刚要开口，柜台后门“哐”地一声被踢开，一个带着眼镜的红发少女冲了进来。

“助助~”她冲到佐之助身旁，抱住他的右臂，紧紧黏上来，“助助今天是来看我的吗？”

“香菱，醒醒，别做梦了，他是来拿护腕的。”

“你说，岛上这么多家卖武器的，助助偏偏来我家和我预定护腕，我和他是不是很投缘；他每次来都能碰见我，我和他是不是特配？还有······”

“想多了。顺路而已。”水月干巴巴地说，“再说了，按照你视奸他的程度，他没告你······”

水月连同手里的酸奶，被香菱砸进墙里。

“助助，这是护腕~”香菱抓着他的手递过去。

佐之助没有露出任何厌烦之色。他朝香菱笑了笑，掏出三张剑道比赛的入场券。

“下周末我的剑道社会参加高校联合剑道比赛。有空的话，可以过来观赛。”

“哦哦哦~我一定一定会参加，助助一定要等我！”香菱干脆地抱住他，蹭得忘乎所以。她的温度好像夏日晒过的海水，温热，阳光，还带着一丝说不清道不明的眷念，来自母亲的抚摸或者父亲的拥抱。以至于每次他觉得香菱太过扰人时，总会转念想到香菱的热络或许是由于平日没机会能和旁人如此亲近——他从没听香菱，水月，以及武器店另外一位老板——沉默寡言的重吾提起过任何关于他们父母的说辞。

世上并非所有人都和自己一样幸运。

佐之助任由香菱对自己上下其手。直到她的眼镜掉在地上才挣开。

他将香菱的眼镜放在柜上，临走之前，特地叮嘱道：“别忘了来看比赛。”

香菱张牙舞爪地挥挥手。

连绵的树荫繁花尽头，便是学校。盛夏已过，天气依旧赫赫炎炎。佐之助走进剑道室，开着空调的道社比室外还热闹，弥漫着剑拔弩张的气势。所有社员围成一圈，议论纷纷。中间的石岗赤红了脸，正含糊不清地和剑道社主将之一明日泉争执。剑道部的女经理桃之站在他俩中间竭力劝说着什么。

——老顽固。

佐之助听见明日泉轻蔑地称呼道。

他攒起眉，插到两人中间。

“石岗老师，上课时间到了。”

石岗咧着嘴，胸口剧烈起伏，好一会，才平复下来。

“上课。”他气哼哼地说道。

“不好意思。我今天有急事，要请假。”明日泉扬起下巴，满不在乎地说道。

“不行。马上就要比赛，除非医院开出死亡证明，否则就算掘地三尺，我也会把你们拽出来训练。”

泉撇撇嘴。

“那我就直说了。我不想在你这种平庸的老顽固手下训练，我有自己的训练方式。”他望向其余社员，“这个老顽固教的不过都是些过时的废料。跟着他不如我们自己训练。当然，如果你们觉得跟着他能赢得比赛，就做个乖宝宝跟在这个迂腐的老头屁股后面好了。”

剑道社尽是15，6岁的少年，本来就和古板的石岗和己相冲，再加上石岗带领的历届团队从来都是输多赢少，被明日泉一激，其中几个瞬间显露出犹豫之色。

佐之助抢先一步，拦在明日泉面前。

“始于礼，终于礼。这是习剑之人应持的风度。既然你要离开，那么，和我比一场，作为送行礼。可以吗，石岗老师？”他越过泉，看向石岗。

石岗迟疑了一秒，然后点点头。泉盯着佐之助几秒，随即也同意。

比赛按规矩采用三分。

“开始！”作为裁判的石岗大喝道。

场中穿戴好护具的明日泉集中精神，盯着猎物般牢牢锁定佐之助的一举一动。他不了解佐之助，只知道石岗非常器重他。对他来说，这是一件不可思议的事。

因为佐之助只有一条手臂。这对于要求超高控制力的剑道来说，是极大劣势——无法在发力同时保持平衡。

倏然，火花四溅，剑光飞舞。明日泉手中的竹刀虎虎生风，毫不留情地攻向佐之助的软肋——空荡的左方。

缠斗了四五个回合，佐之助有些吃不住。泉的每一击都下足了力气。只听见他不断大喝“胴”，最后一击，终于狠狠打中佐之助左腰。

“真不要脸。”剑道社的女经理桃之小声抗议。

任谁都看的出来，佐之助没有左臂，左边相当于空门，明日泉直指佐之助的不便之处，有挟弱避害之嫌。在桃之眼里，第一局完全胜之不武。

然而明日泉却不这么想。第一回合的胜利简单得出乎意料，消除了他的疑虑。只要第二回合也这样做，就能轻松地······

“面！”第二局开始开始不久，佐之助手中的竹刀便轻松打中对方面门，扳回一局。

——一定是因为自己刚刚走神才没接下佐之助的竹刀。明日泉懊悔地想，所幸佐之助的弱点明显，胜利的天平依然倾向自己。

第三回合开始的宣判刚下，佐之助跃身而起，竹刀攻向明日的左颈。

想先一步击中佐之助左腰的泉手疾眼快，竹刀在空中划出一道漂亮的弯弧，护在耳侧。

佐之助微微一笑。

“胴。”他说道。竹刀敲中明日的右侧腰际。

比赛结束，三局两胜，明日泉败在佐之助手下，彻彻底底。

“泉，你让我怎么说你呢！”石岗忍不住吼道，一脸恨铁不成钢，“从我教你的第一天起，我就强调过很多次——剑道，不仅仅是和对手比试，更是和自己的比试。克己礼让，一心不乱，你做到哪点了？佐之助第一回合的败阵根本是有意为之，故意向你示弱；而你竟然信以为真，第二回合输了也不反省；第三回合，更是心浮气躁，以至于中了声东击西的陷阱——这种陷阱，低级的陷阱，我说过多少次了——这时应该注意对手的喊声——”石岗说到急处，忍不住全身发抖。

“很抱歉。”泉讪讪地低下头，“我太大意······”

石岗深冷声说道：“大意？你认为是自己大意？”

“学生做的不好，总归是老师的错。的确，我太过死板，以至于你们面对突发情况历练不足，这是我的失误。但如果你依然坚持是自己大意导致地失败，我也没法教你了，你走吧。”

泉满脸通红，眼光躲闪。

“很抱歉，老师。您说的对，是我太骄傲自大，以为自己是主将就······”他深深鞠了一躬，“请原谅我之前的妄言，让我继续在您的指导下学习吧。”

他走到佐之助面前，向他伸出手。

“请多指教。”他说到。

“请多指教。”佐之助微笑着回答他。

··············································································

剑道部的插曲很快烟消雾散。练习直到夜幕降临才结束。佐之助背着包，一个人走在昏暗的路灯下。鸟之岛并不发达，即使是主干道，也华灯稀少。繁星璀璨的银河好像火之国盂兰盆节万盏烛光的溪流，盛大而灿烂。佐之助不由停下脚步沉浸在这幅不可多得的大自然美景中。

忽然不远处飞鸟惊起，宛若细浪，乘风驾雾，拉回他的思绪。黑洞洞的前方似乎蛰伏着噬人的怪物，正化作细长人影，一点一点向他移动。

他心下惶恐，壮着胆子质询道：“什么人？”

回答他的只有飞鸟盘旋的振翅声。

正当他盘算着一探究竟时，一个人影“呼啦”一声，从黑暗中蹿出，冲进他的怀抱，力道之大，几乎将他惯在地上。

“佐助助助助，总算找到你啦我说！我还以为这辈子都找不到你了呢我说！担心死我了我说！”人影的主人八爪鱼般缠住他，连珠带炮的口癖让佐之助发懵。

“放手······放手啊，好热，你是谁？”佐之助挣扎着连连后退。

“佐助你怎么了我说？中了什么忍术吗？”那人抬起头——这时佐之助才看清，来者有一双澄蓝的眼睛，一头金沙般的亮发，脸上雕刻般的猫抓似的六道胡须随着主人的晃动一抖一颤，“是······大蛇丸，一定是他！我就知道他不安好心，对你有非分之想······”

“什么大蛇丸？你认错人了，我不叫佐助，也不认识你还有什么大蛇丸。”

“佐助，你不认识我了吗？我是鸣人！漩涡鸣人，你最好的朋友的说！”叫做鸣人的家伙几乎快哭出声，他拽住佐之助空荡荡的左袖，“佐助你不记得了吗，当年我为了留住你，在终结谷和你打了一架，结果我俩各断了一只手！”

他抬起缠满绷带的右手，在佐之助面前晃了晃。

“你断了左边那只，我断了右边那只。可你怎么也不肯接手，所以这伤口一直留到现在。”

佐之助面无表情。

“我的左臂是被马车压断的。”

鸣人又拉扯起佐之助的衣襟：“还有伤口！你的胸上有一个贯穿的伤口，是当年四战的时候······”

“哟~不好意思，鸣人他从小脑子有点问题······”水月突兀地出现在两人面前。他和重吾一人架住鸣人一只胳膊往外拉，“鸣人，你弄错了，他不是佐助，快点松手······啊啊啊你怎么咬人？？？”

急红了眼的鸣人亮出晶晶闪的尖牙，恶狠狠地咬在水月胳膊上。见水月松了手，他又转过头，威胁似得朝重吾龇牙。

“不许你们碰佐助！你们到底对他做了什么？是不是大蛇丸指使的？放手，不放手我咬死······嗷——嗷——”鸣人捂着裆部应声倒地。

佐之助缓缓放下抬起的腿。

水月：“······”

重吾：“······”

等鸣人终于冷静下来，佐之助问道：“还疼吗？”

“疼，要佐助揉揉才能好。”鸣人指着自己的裆部，眼巴巴地望着他。

“刚刚没尝够是吗？我不介意再来一次。”他威胁似的抬起一只脚，朝他晃晃，“还有我不叫佐助。我叫内轮佐之助。”

“你就是我的佐助！”鸣人“噌”的一声跳起身，鼻尖几乎要蹭到佐之助的嘴唇，“你和我的佐助长得一模一样，闻起来也一样。”

佐之助不由和一旁的水月面面相觑。这家伙是狗吗？

“两个人长得相似并不稀奇。”

“不是相似是一模一样！水月你说他是不是······”

“他的确和佐助长得像，但他不是佐助好么？”水月指着佐之助黑亮的眼睛说道，“看清楚，他没有查克拉也没有写轮眼，就是个长相和佐助相似的普通人！”

“我才不会上当。”鸣人好像想起什么事似的，眉眼皱成一团，他重新抱住佐之助，“佐助一定是中了什么忍术才会这样，你们休想骗我离开。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！鸣人你怎么这么顽固，我都说了他不是佐助。”水月抓着自己的脑袋几乎要发狂，猛然，他眼角一挑，磨掌擦拳，“果然，只能把你先打残······”

“够了。”佐之助大汗淋漓地挣开鸣人的怀抱，说道，“鸣人，我的确不是你口中的佐助。如果你不信，可以和我一起回家，我会证明给你看。”

“哈？佐助你在这里有家？”

“当然。我从小就在鸟之岛长大，父母也都尚在，和我住在一起。”

鸣人面上古怪的神色一闪而过。

“带我去你家看看，佐助。”

······································································

鸣人好奇地盯着面前的二层小楼。顶上阁楼荧光闪烁如同灯塔，照得月色如水。

“你家阁楼怎么开着灯？”

“我母亲留的。”佐之助回答道，“如果家里有人未归，她会在阁楼留一盏灯，防止我们回来时失了路。”

“这岛这么小，哪那么容易迷路。”鸣人嘀咕了一句，跟随佐之助走进玄关。

客厅大小正够容纳一家三口，中间铺着洁白桌布的餐桌上放着一盏透亮的花瓶，里面插着新鲜的百合。

鸣人好奇地在客厅里转了两圈，一柄放在扇架上的飞鸟图样团扇吸引了他的注意力。他拿起团扇随手摇了摇——

“咦，这位小伙子我好像没有见过。”身后传来之琴好奇的声音。

“妈。这是我新认识的朋友，叫漩涡鸣人，来岛上找朋友的，没有地方住，所以我让他暂住我家。”佐之助将背包挂在衣帽架上，又转身说道，“我去准备一下客房，鸣人你带······私人用品了吗？”

这时佐之助才发现，鸣人两手空空，怎么也不像带远行必备品的样子。

不知道刚刚这句话又戳中鸣人哪个敏感点，他飞一般又抱住佐之助，大声嚷嚷：“我才不要和佐助分开，我要和佐助一起睡。”

“我房间是单人床。”

“挤挤就够。”

“不方便。”

“你是男的，我也是男的，哪里不方便？”

“我叫佐之助，内轮佐之助，不是你的那个宇智波佐助。”

“那佐助你现在把衣服脱了让我确认！”

“滚！”

“滚也要带着佐助一起滚的说。”

两人唇枪舌剑斗，倒是之琴被逗乐了。她耐着性子，直等到他俩偃旗息鼓，才从冰箱中拿出缺了一块的蛋糕。

“感情真好。”她边笑边切下两块蛋糕。

“才没有！”鸣人和佐之助异口同声地回答。

食物细细的香气冲淡了火药味。佐之助坐到桌前，拿起叉子，将一小块蛋糕塞进嘴里。

番茄味的蛋糕少了腻人的甜味，酸甜绵软，和昨天齁人的失败品天壤之别。

“你怎么不吃？不喜欢番茄味吗？还是我做的不好吃？”之琴见鸣人拿着银叉，欲言又止，生怕自己做得不合胃口。

“妈做的都好吃！”佐之助瞪向鸣人，如果他有写轮眼的话，这凶神恶煞的程度早超越写轮眼开启的底线。

鸣人看看佐之助，含糊应了几个字，也叉起一块蛋糕，飞快塞进嘴里。

干净的食物味道。没有泡面的辛香醇厚，也没有外卖的鲜美诱人，纯粹得好像春日里吹起的海上浮沫。

“好吃吗？”之琴轻声问道，鸣人似哭似笑的奇怪表情让她对自己的厨艺产生怀疑。

“不是······好吃······我好久，好久都没吃到这么热乎乎的蛋糕了。”鸣人的嗓音有些沙哑。

之琴扑哧一声笑了。

“傻孩子胡说什么呀，这块蛋糕是我刚从冰箱里拿出来的。”

晚上，奔波几天的鸣人终于难得的洗上澡，替换的衣服是佐之助的睡衣。熄灯后，他默默躺在佐之助身旁，凉爽漆黑的夏夜只听见外面传来隐约的灯塔钟鸣声。

他辗转反侧，好一会，突然开口：“佐助，那个女人真的是你母亲吗？”

佐之助翻了个身，鼻息全数散在鸣人耳边。

“首先，我叫内轮佐之助，不叫宇智波佐助。其次之琴当然是我的母亲。虽然她是我的养母，但我从小被她养大，对我来说，她比我的生母还亲。”

“她什么时候收养你的？”

“听人说，刚生下来不久吧，那是我还没有记忆。”

“你的生母呢？”

“不记得了，也没必要。妈妈对我很好。”

“那你爸爸呢？我们今天没看见他呢。”

“他是鸟之岛的警卫，今晚执勤。”

“噢。”鸣人应了一声。

房间里安静得落根针都能听见。

鸣人斟酌着刚要继续，只听佐之助开口：“鸣人，你能讲讲你的那个好朋友吗？”

“佐助吗？”

“是。他······长得和我很像吗？”

“一模一样。”

床单簌簌作响，佐之助察觉，一双手穿过自己腰际两侧。

“唔，你比他胖。”

话音刚落，佐之助翻了个大身，顺便卷走过半衾被。

“睡觉！”他冷哼。

“我说的是实话······”

“闭嘴！”

“······”鸣人蹑手蹑脚挪到他身边，讨好似的用腿蹭蹭他，然后仰面轻叹了口气。

“佐助和我都是木叶忍者。对了，你知道木叶吗？”

“听说过，火之国的忍者村吧？很有名。”

“嗯。我和他从小在木叶长大，同属一个忍者团队。”

“佐助他超厉害的说，和我一样。木叶好多女孩都喜欢他。”鸣人顿了顿，添了一句，“当然这点和我也一样。”

“我和他啊，一开始关系不好，经常吵架打架，亏得卡卡西老师头发多，要不早秃了。啊对了，卡卡西老师是我和他的忍者指导老师，又懒散又不正经，好在关键时候很靠谱。”

“后来，他······出了些变故，一心要离开木叶去大蛇丸那边，就是之前我提到的那个骗子，无赖，诱拐犯！他一直觊觎佐助的身体，假装要给他力量，把他拐走，好在最后我还是把佐助劝回木叶了。”

“我是他最好的朋友，他也是我最好的朋友。这世上没有人比我更了解他。”

一只粗糙的手攀上佐之助的肩膀。

“佐助超冷淡的说，老爱一个人一声不吭地待着，对谁都不理，直到现在还是这副臭脾气。说是帮我工作，却独自一人成年累月地跑到村外调查辉夜······敌人的情况，信都懒得回一封，害我担心得不得了。”

“不过我知道，其实他是个特别温柔特别温暖的人的说，总会在背后默默帮我，还有同窗，还有村民。”

“他现在突然杳无音讯，连查克拉都感觉不到。你说，他是不是出意外了？还是被人骗走了？还是生病了？他为什么就不和我说一声呢······就给我留了封信，让我别打扰他······他是不是很烦我······我也没那么烦啊······不就见面多说了几句，平时见不着的时候多寄了几封信么······他除了偶尔回来汇报情报很少回信我很担心的说······”

肩膀上炽灼的体温猝然消失。佐之助轻轻转过身。

鸣人依偎在他身后，双眼紧闭，平稳的呼吸中仍然掺夹着嚅嗫不清的字眼。

“找到他以后呢？鸣人？找到以后，你打算怎么做？”佐之助问道。

鸣人没有回应，他已经睡着了。

················································································

指针走到七点，床边的闹铃恪尽职守地响起。

佐之助睁开惺忪的睡眼，一眼就看见，门边蜷坐着一个怨气十足，低气压快实体化的人。

“你爸刚回家了，现在在楼下。”鸣人抱着双膝说道，“我说佐助，你竟然开闹钟了？你从不用闹钟，但比谁都起得早，以前我们一起做任务，都是你把我叫醒。”

“首先我不叫佐助，叫佐之助；其次，你刚不会当面对我爸做调查了吧？你当我全家是什么人？诱拐犯？”

“当然没有！作为忍者，首要一点就是知己知彼，我不过暗中观察他而已。”

“结果呢？”佐之助边叠起薄被边问道。

鸣人站起身，直直望向佐之助的床头柜上唯一一个的相框。

“你只有这么一张合照吗？”他拿起相框晃晃。

像框的照片中，是身着浴衣的佐之助一家，他们背后是星空下绽放的巨大烟花。鸣人抬起头看向佐之助——这张照片应该是不久前照的。

“怎么了？”

“什么时候照的？”

“两个月前吧。”

“你有过去的照片吗？比如你小时候的？”

“没有。大概几年前搬家弄丢了。”

“这么重要的东西弄丢了？以前也没有合照吗？”

佐之助耸耸肩，“我今年刚回鸟之岛。所以两个月前补了一张合照。”

“还有其他纪念物呢？例如你小时候的玩具或书信······”

佐之助走进盥洗室，拧开水龙头。

“大概同样在搬家时弄丢了。”

他说得轻描淡写。

“怎么可能！哪有人会把这些重要的东西随便弄丢，佐助，你不觉得这很奇怪吗？我觉得很古怪，这家人也很怪······”

佐之助接过鸣人递来的T恤。

“不奇怪。搬家的时候总会很忙，况且那时候我也不在家，没法帮忙，妈妈和爸爸估计忙晕弄丢了吧。”佐之助毫不在意，“对了，下午我要去学校的剑道室，你去吗？”

“啊？当然要去我说。佐助你在练剑？你的剑术本来就很厉害！”鸣人想起什么似的低头看看自己的睡衣，“我昨天的衣服呢？就是那件橙色的运动服······”

“那件啊，我妈拿去洗了。你先穿我的吧。”佐助翻出一件相似的T恤，“反正你的身量和我差不多。”

鸣人接过来嗅了嗅。

淡淡的洗衣液味和阳光味，和来自自己衣柜里的那股陈年腐味完全不一样。

或许自己回去应该先整理衣橱。他边套上衣服边想，难不成佐助是嫌弃自己家太乱所以不肯回来和他同住？

这着实怪不得鸣人。一来从没人教他定期整理衣橱这件事；二来他生活的重心从来都围绕着修炼和木叶，即使想起整理这件事，也无可奈何。

鸣人穿上衣服，他的身高不如佐之助，肩膀却比他宽厚，所以整件衣服显得窄小。

“怎么样？可以吗？”佐之助问道。

“还成我说。”鸣人在镜子前转了两圈，突然凑近佐之助问道，“佐助不记得忍者的事吗？”

“忍者的事我听说过，什么忍者必须呆在忍村，然后接任务什么的，还有要练习特殊技艺对吗？”

“那是忍术。佐助的忍术很厉害的我说，连我都只能打个平手。”他认真地说道，“我听说如果让失忆的人重见过去曾见过的场景，就会想起从前。佐助，一会我施展忍术给你看，怎么样？”

“如果这个人根本没有失忆，你所做的这些都是白搭。”佐之助反唇相讥

“那也没关系。佐助是我最重要的羁绊，是我最好的朋友，我一定会找到他。”

······································································

吃完早饭，鸣人拉着佐之助又回到楼上。

“你不是说要施展忍术给我看吗？”佐之助站在房间里好奇地问道，“房间这么小，为什么不去院子？”

“院子也小，还是找个没人的空旷地最好。”鸣人嬉皮笑脸地贴上来，箍住他的腰，脸上猫须像蜻蜓翅膀一般颤动。

“你做什么？”鸣人的笑意里满是谐谑，佐之助顿时恶寒掉了一地。

“在施展忍术啊我说~”鸣人一手握住他的腰，从窗户一跃而出，绿色的景致如同一块抖开的绸缎铺展开去，猎猎狂风中栋栋白砖洋房，层层碧浪团花随风而逝。佐之助紧闭着眼，依稀听见鸣人的声音在他的耳畔萦绕。

“怎么样，佐助，想起什么了吗？”

他没有回答，也无法回答。强劲的暴风迎面席卷，灌满他的胸膛，只消他一开口，下一秒这份骤烈就会撕破他的喉咙。

再次睁开眼，他们已经站在一片葱郁的树林中央，周围静谧得听不见一丝人烟。阳光穿过树梢，好像斑驳的蝴蝶，星星点点，洒在两人身上。似真似幻，如痴如梦。

“这······就是忍术吗？”佐之助问道。

“只是基础而已。”鸣人得意地说，“还有呢，你看。”

他飞快地结印，刹那间几十个鸣人从天而降，将佐之助围得水泄不通。

“唔啊，怎么回事？”佐之助的惊叫声很快淹没在他们的七嘴八舌中。

“影分身术！我最擅长的忍术的说！”将他搂得最紧的那个鸣人说道，“佐助想起什么了吗？”

“没有！快点让他们消失，我快喘不过气了······”

砰砰砰——烟消云散后，唯一剩下的是一个穿着比基尼，扎着双马尾，胸/部极为壮观的金发蓝眼少女。

“想起来了吗？佐助哥哥？”她脸上的六道胡须随着胸/部的晃动而颤抖。

佐之助难以置信地瞪着面前的“女孩”，脸色难看得好像刚吞了一只苍蝇。

“白痴。”他脱口而出。

“佐助你终于想起来了！”面前的“鸣人小姐”激动地抓住佐之助的肩膀，“你以前就是这么称呼我的说！”

“这只能证明那个佐助是个正常人。任谁看到你变成这样，都会受不了好么？”

鸣人“砰”的一声变回原来的样子。

“不是的我说！只有佐助才会叫我白痴，其他人光会流鼻血的说。”

“嗯，看来我和那个佐助至少在这一点达到共识，那就是----鸣人，你有时候真的很白痴。”

鸣人被呛得说不出话。他憋了好一会，义愤填膺地回了一句：“我才不白痴，你这个••••••••••••••……这个臭屁的家伙。唔，看我的——我最拿手的一招，螺旋丸！看完之后你肯定会想起来的。”

那厢，一个没有消失的影分身在盘根错节的山林中敏捷而小心地穿梭，地上盘旋的身影如同鬼摇，寸步不离。

忽然，他放慢脚步，伏在一棵一人宽的大树身后，侧过耳，仔细倾听四面异动。

茂叶簌簌，棉花似的云朵遮住太阳，投下大块铅色阴影。

鸣人探出小半个身，拈出三枚苦无同时掷出，两枚苦无没入浓翠，发出“咚”的敲击声，最后一枚则从原路弹回，被鸣人徒手接住。

几乎同时，重吾从树枝上跳下。

“只有你吗我说？，其他人呢？”鸣人晃晃指间的苦无。

“他们去休息了，只留下我保护佐之助。”

鸣人闭上眼，凝神抑气，感知周围的一切。

依旧除了重吾，没有任何查克拉。

许是自己见到佐助，太过兴奋，才错觉其他查克拉。他想。

“辛苦你了，跟踪我们到现在。”鸣人睁开眼，“你不是说佐之助不是佐助吗？为什么又跟踪我们？”

“七代目，你认为，内轮佐之助是宇智波佐助吗？”

鸣人的眼光瞬间变得犀利。

“他当然是佐助的说！虽然没有查克拉，但无论样貌，味道······”

“除去相同的样貌和味道呢？”

“什么意思？”

“如果，佐之助长得和佐助完全不一样，还有你所谓的味道——”重吾皱了皱眉——他不明白鸣人所谓的气味是怎么一回事，“不同，那么他还是佐助吗？”

“佐助就是佐助，没有如果。”

“回答我，七代目。”

“是和佐助不一样又怎样？这些如果并不存在，你的问题毫无意义。你们到底对他做了什么？还是你们知道什么内情？只要他想起以前的事，肯定会和从前一样。”

“那你认为，是这里的佐之助幸福，还是佐助更幸福？”

鸣人杵在原地，愣了几秒，随即说道：“有什么关系吗？最重要的难道不是佐助现在深陷异状······”

“如果这是他自己的选择呢？”

“不可能！”鸣人如同安了弹簧，瞬间将苦无架在重吾颈间，“佐助绝不会逃避自己的命运，他不是这样的人。”

“他当然不是。”重吾平静地说道，“七代目，我问你，佐助的愿望是什么？”

“他的愿望？”鸣人迟疑了一会，开口道，“他的愿望，和我一样，就是希望忍界的和平。”

重吾低下眼睑，大理石样冷峻的面容染上树荫投下的温柔光圈。

“他的愿望，是做一个普通人。”

·······································································

漩涡鸣人的愿望是什么？

十二岁的鸣人，会毫不畏惧地回答：成为火影。

十五岁的鸣人，会坚定不移地回答：追回佐助。

而现在二十岁，已经实现了所有愿望的鸣人，回想往历种种时，会忍不住扪心自问，如果自己和普通人一样，父母健在，生活美满，是不是还会抱有以上两个愿望。

可惜，或者幸而，世上没有如果二字。

此时此刻，佐之助正穿着护具，手持竹刀，和学员一板一眼地对练。

矫若飞燕，轻巧灵动，这是内轮佐之助的剑术。

而鸣人记忆中，佐助的剑，却大不相同。

冷峭似锋，如露如电。

一个如柔风细雨，锋芒半敛，冷而不伤；一个如狂风暴雨，茕茕独立，凌冽孤傲。

这样看来，内轮佐之助和宇智波佐助，虽互为镜像，却南辕北辙。

不同的过去，不同的现在，或许未来也······

“鸣人君是吗？”

耳边响起一个温柔的女声。

鸣人抬起头，和他搭话的是剑道部经理桃之。

“鸣人君和我们一起去拉面店吗？”

“嗯？”

“我是说晚餐。”桃之随手将耳鬓的头发撩起，“佐之助前辈建议的，他说鸣人君好像很喜欢拉面，所以提议大家一起去。”她顿了顿，“正好我们也很久没吃过拉面。”

鸣人模糊忆起，中午的时候，佐之助的母亲之琴问过自己爱吃什么，当时自己毫不犹豫答道“拉面”，是为了自己所以佐之助才提议吃拉面的吗？

“唔······”鸣人局促地点点头。从小受惯冷眼的他，只擅长面对无处不在的恶意，根本无法招架这陌生而纯粹的善意。

在他的记忆里，这份善意，如同指间沙，需要通过努力，不间断的追寻，才能握住。而在这里，这份温柔，是理所当然的存在。

或许这就是佐助做出抉择的原因。

“鸣人君从哪里来的？”

“火，火之国我说。”

“听说火之国有很多森林。”

“树，树挺多。”

“四季也分明，冬天还会下雪。”

“哈？”鸣人在裤带上抹抹手——即使开着空调，鸟之岛炎热潮湿的空气依然浸湿了他的手心，“鸟之岛冬天不下雪吗？”

“鸟之岛更靠近赤道，即使到了冬天，也很温暖。”桃之顿了顿，“鸣人君不爱说话吗？”

“哈？”

“总感觉鸣人君很紧张，特别是面对佐之助学长的时候。”

“没有啦我说······”

“可是你一直在盯着佐之助学长，现在也是呢。”

鸣人连忙移开黏在佐之助身上的眼神，但桃之已经递过来一把竹刀。

“如果想练习剑术，我想佐之助学长不会拒绝的。”

“不，不是啦我说······”鸣人有些哭笑不得的摆摆手。他接过桃之手中的竹刀，放在一边，问道，“佐之助······他什么时候来你们剑道社的？”

“大概两个月前吧。刚来的时候，他和鸣人君一样，总是一脸严肃苦闷的样子，好像承受着什么折磨或者痛苦一样。”提及当时，桃之的眉头攒成一团，旋即又烟消云散，“大概是那时候佐之助学长对手的事耿耿于怀吧。好在他为人很随和，剑术也厉害，无论是石岗老师，还是泉这些脾气倔强的社员，都出乎意料得喜欢他，最近，总感觉他的面色越来越柔和了呢。”

鸣人忽然想起火影室雪片般堆///积的qing ///yuan书。有义正言辞要求从严处置佐助意见书；有声泪俱下恳请驱逐佐助的书信；也有各式各样不满佐助的处罚的指手画脚——这些都被鸣人打着哈哈一一挡下。

然而明枪易挡暗箭难防，他挡不住躲在暗处的窃窃私语，也拦不下宇智波大宅墙上无意亦或刻意的涂鸦，以及纸窗上投来的石子。

他甚至没有办法阻止友人决绝的脚步。

黑色的剑袴在木纹地板上舞出一圈又一圈涟漪。

佐助已经踏出了这一步，接下来他该怎么办？是追随，是阻拦，亦或者，是放手？

是夜，鸣人将洗///好的橙// 色///////////运//////////////dong服枕在枕//下。海风混着阳光混着洗衣液的清香，比卷轴的笔墨芬芳更催人入眠。他侧过身问道：“佐之助，你的愿望是什么？”

“愿望？怎么这么突然······让我想想。”漆黑的房间沉寂了一会，“我没什么太大的愿望，如果可以的话，我希望爸妈能一直这样幸福地生活。啊对了，如果有机会，我希望去鸟之国看看，听说那里也有很多鸟，还有其他国家······这样的话得找个由头征求爸妈的同意，不容易呢······”

他顿了顿，突然意识到自己在发牢骚。

“啊抱歉，这些愿望是不是有些无聊？”

“没有，一点都不无聊。”

“鸣人你的愿望是什么？找到你的好朋友？”

“我的愿望——我的愿望，就是佐助的愿望。”

微凉的指尖搭上鸣人有些坚硬的肩胛骨。

“鸣人，你一定会实现愿望。”佐之助与他额头相抵，黑暗中，他们好像两条浅水中的游鱼，紧紧靠在一起，交换唇间齿畔仅有的气息，“因为，我相信，你的朋友一定会帮你实现这个愿望，无论多难。”

“他会的，他一定会帮我实现这个愿望。因为我们是最好的朋友。”鸣人深长的呼吸，就好像漫长的夏夜。

就在鸣人来到的第三天傍晚，海鸟乘风带来浪涛的凉意，也捎来远方的召唤。

鸣人收到来自鹿丸的信，卷起的信纸用束带绑起，盖着火影的印章，郑重其事。

鸣人不由凝重起来。

果然，书信里，鹿丸简明扼要地谈起木叶最新出现的不明敌人——黑色鬼影。这个出现于半个月前或者更早的鬼魅人影行踪不定，难以预测。虽然木叶警卫队和巡查队开启了四级警戒，加强了木叶安检，然而，两天前，超过十个人形黑影忽然出现在火影塔周围，并肆意攻击木叶的忍者，所幸佐井率其暗部手下很快将这些黑影全数打败。

让人吃惊的是，这些黑影都是查克拉凝聚成的半实体，无生命无意识无组织，行动散漫，攻击力弱，但可以缓慢吸收被攻击人的查克拉使自己慢慢变强。虽然不清楚它们的来历，但清楚的是，这些黑影都是针对九尾而来，因为它们常常含糊不清地喃喃“九尾”这两个字眼。

书信的结尾，鹿丸措辞严厉地要求鸣人即刻回木叶。黑色鬼影身后势力不明，极有可能危及木叶安全，鸣人是木叶的火影，这种时候，更需要安定民心。

鸣人盯着文末朱红色的印章好一会。身后剑道室传来震耳的喝应声，惊得他一哆嗦，差点将手心的黑字白纸扯碎。

他叹了口气，回到剑道室，悄声示意佐之助暂时退席。

他们站在中庭的树荫下，余晖将影子拉得老长，此时已经过了放学的时刻，学校少了往日的喧闹，萧索了不少。

“佐之助，我现在必须离开这里。”鸣人望着校舍说道。

“怎么？你找到你朋友的线索了？”

“不是，木叶出事了，我必须回去。”

佐之助沉默了良久，问道：“会很久吗？”

“不知道。”

“五天后，剑道比赛你也没法观看了？”

“看来没办法了。”

佐之助从口袋里掏出被捂得温热的参观券。

“拿着。”他把入场券塞进鸣人手里，“如果来的及，一定要参加。”

鸣人抚摸着这张薄薄的纸，突然扯出一个大大的微笑。他抱住佐之助。

“我走了的话，佐之助一定要好好地生活下去啊。”

“怎么突然说这种话？”佐助的鼻尖沁出点点细密的汗珠，双颊微红——鸣人的体温比往常更高，“想我的话······想大家的话，随时来鸟之岛，我们会一直欢迎你。”

“嗯。我很喜欢佐之助的妈妈，也很喜欢佐之助的爸爸。替我向他们道谢。”

“他们也很喜欢你，鸣人。”

“我也很喜欢剑道社的大家，替我为他们加油。”

“鸣人，你怎么了？”佐之助拉开贴紧他的鸣人。

落日光线比鸣人的金发还灿烂。鸣人的表情隐没在背光的阴影中，模糊不清。

“你还会回来的吧，鸣人？”佐之助问道。

“会啊。我还想再见到你，也还想再见大家。”他听见鸣人这么回答，“对了，我听说之琴阿姨今天替我准备了饭团，佐之助能拿给我吗我说？我想带在路上。”

“你等我一会。”

等他回来，树荫下已空无一人，唯留下那张送给鸣人的剑道比赛入场券，压在一块小石头下，落叶般无力地摆动边角。

········································································

下部

Put out the lamp when thou wishest.

I shall know thy darkness and shall loveit.

如你所愿，将灯熄灭。

我将认识黑暗，并爱上它。

——飞鸟集

浓浓的夜色下，一丛篝火点亮黑暗中的星点，发出劈里啪啦的木柴爆裂声，驱散了夤夜的死寂。鸣人和衣躺在火边。自从收到鹿丸的书信，他星夜兼程，已两天不休不眠。所幸续后他再未收到急报，一路上也未听说木叶发生大事，他略略放下心，又不耐烦绕道山下城镇，于是决定在这火之国的山林荒林略作休憩。

赤红的火舌飞舞乐雀。鸣人只感觉上下眼皮好像装了两块磁石。迷糊间，篝火似乎越烧越烈，火光中两点莹莹亮光，好像鸟之岛的灯塔，也好像野兽的眼睛······

鸣人一激灵，忽地清醒过来。面前蹲着一只巨大的狐狸，艳丽的皮毛好像火焰。它瞪着铜铃大小的眼睛，咧开嘴，露出两排打磨得光滑锋利的尖齿。

“小子，你醒了？”

“我说九喇嘛，你能不能别吓我？”鸣人拍拍胸脯说道，“突然出现很吓人好吗？”

“哼，胆小鬼。”九喇嘛不耐烦地甩着九条保养得蓬松饱满油光水滑的尾巴继续说道，“我问你，你就打算这样回木叶，不管宇智波家的小鬼了？”

鸣人沉默了几秒，说道：“我希望佐助能幸福。”

九喇嘛认真地瞧着鸣人，神色中甚至带上几分沉重——事实上，鸣人只能通过九喇嘛的神情大约猜出它的喜怒哀乐，因此无论用“认真”或是“沉重”来形容九喇嘛的态度并不准确。而当下，九喇嘛的神色尤其复杂，认真，沉重，悲伤，担忧，甚至怜悯——这样的表情，鸣人曾经只见过一次。

“鸣人，记住，你和宇智波家的小子，可以抱有任何一个愿望，唯独这个，不可以。”

“为什么？这个愿望有什么问题吗？还是那个兔子先生······”

“不，没有任何问题。只是，你或者他，绝不能对这个愿望抱有任何幻想。这是我对你的忠告。”

九喇嘛一甩尾巴，身形渐渐隐没。

“等等，九喇嘛，为什么······”没等鸣人接触到九喇嘛，头上传来一阵剧痛。他勉强睁开眼，发现自己头朝下，趴在地上。

“九喇嘛到底搞什么嘛，说话说一半······”他揉揉发红的额头大声抱怨。

还有一天的路程，就能回到木叶。

——绝不能对这个愿望抱有任何幻想。

——他的愿望，是做一个普通人。

这个愿望到底哪里不对？鸣人一边远眺，一边回想九喇嘛的警告，百思不得其解。

·············································································

剑道比赛如期举行。对于只有几千人的鸟之岛，仅有的两所中学展开的剑道部对决，是一桩每年不容错过的大型盛事，以历年的盛况推算，几乎半数居民都会来到现场，今年也不会例外。

比赛为期两天，第一天的上午，是盛大的开幕式，从早上九点持续至正午，届时参赛的两所学校会会展示各自特色才艺，推涨比赛的热情。

佐之助早早来到后台，他不时环顾看台，似乎想在人群里搜寻什么。

“怎么了，前辈？”桃之见他心神不宁，关心地问道，“前辈是在等之琴阿姨吗？我刚刚好像看见她已经来了。”

佐之助循着桃之的指点看见母亲正坐在看台中间的位置向他招手。他站起身微笑着向母亲回礼，随即深吸一口气，将纷乱的思绪逐出。

鸣人离开后，他总会时时想起他。难道是鸣人异乎寻常的忍者身份，让自己记忆犹深？或者是他展现给自己的光怪陆离？亦或者是他没来由的热情，还有那藏在心底的亟切期盼，是那么的熟悉，似乎只要伸伸手指，就能戳破隔离的窗纸。

但现在不是思考这些的时候。他是剑道社的教导员，也是整只队伍的精神支柱，大战在即，他不能，也不被允许三心二意。

剑道场上的开幕式愈发精彩，观众们也纷至沓来，看台上热络了许多。不少人手擎相机，或鼓掌欢呼，现场如同煮沸了一锅开水，气氛炽烈得连会场外的艳阳也自愧不如。

佐之助再一次向人群望去，人来人往中依然没有那抹麦穗般的身影。他心里怅然若失，好像空了不可或缺的一部分。

“砰”的一声，舞台中央烟花般炸开，灰色的尘嚣伴随木质碎屑四下飞散，正在表演的学生大声惊叫，张皇失措地散开，纷纷向后台跑去。

“怎么回事？”佐之助站起身，向剑道场望去。

不知什么时候，四分五裂的道场中央，站着一个身着僧袍，肤色惨白的人。围着他飞舞缠绕的无数触手般的黑影，投在地上的影子好像一朵穷凶极恶的大花。

“眼睛······眼睛在哪······在哪······眼睛······”他机械般地重复道，一双眼睛布满黑红的血块。他身边的触手融进地上的阴影，向外蔓延，然后如同种子般抽出一人高的幼芽，慢慢的，这些奇形怪状的幼苗垂下几根细枝，好像人的四肢。

“啊！”有一个跑得慢的学生被黑色人影抓住。那黑影紧紧附在他的后背，垂下的一条“四肢”在他的眼睛上逡巡。

“不是······不是他······在哪里······眼睛······”中央的罪魁祸首喃喃道。

黑影迅速放开那个瑟瑟发抖的学上，转而攻向另一个人。

会场上秩序大乱，所有人惊呼着，推搡着，如同潮水般往外涌。

佐之助裹挟在湍急的人流里，只有一只手臂的他被撞得东摇西晃。一个趔趄，几乎脸着地时，一双有力的手臂及时将他搀起。

“石岗老师？”

“明日，带佐之助出去。”石岗来不及打招呼，直接向身后的明日泉示意。

“老师您呢？”

“我要回会场。”石岗撂下这句话，便毫不犹豫地转身逆流赶往会场中央。

“内轮前辈，我们快走，再不走就危险了。”泉急切地拉住佐之助完好的手臂，把他往外拽。

“我不能走，我要帮助老师。你先走。”佐之助勉强站稳脚跟，伸长脖子向石岗离开的方向望去。

鬼魅般的黑色人影若隐若现，越来越多，它们准确扑向来不及逃跑的人，细长的手臂在他们双眼上滑来滑去，片刻又松开。

混乱中，石岗和己和几个会场的警卫人员一边挥舞着手臂，尽力指挥仓皇逃窜的观众，一边不断大喊安慰着他们。

其中几个警卫为了保护被黑色鬼影追逐的人，抽出随身携带的匕首，用力刺向那些不明物质。黑影受到阻碍，移动虽变慢，却并没有后退之意，依旧毫无知觉地前仆后继。

“啊啊啊，眼睛······眼睛······轮回眼······在哪里······宇智波······佐助······在哪里······”搜寻了半天一无所获的首领终于支撑不住，他伏下身，捂住眼睛，崩溃般大声呢喃谁都听不懂的字眼，“眼睛，眼睛，轮回眼，我要回去······不是······也不是······啊啊啊······”

他发出野兽般凄厉的叫声，连带黑色鬼影也变得异常狂躁凌厉。它们狠戾地挥舞水草般的手臂，箍紧阻挠者的脖子，像小鸡般提起他们并重重惯到一边，有些黑影攀上无辜的人的身体，泄愤般将确认不需要的眼睛生生剜出。

空气瞬间炸裂，一度平稳的秩序又荡然无存，视线所及之处，许多人被吓得不得动弹，瘫在地上，任凭残暴的鬼影附上身，甚至被挖去眼睛。到处鲜血四溅，血沫横飞，惨叫声哭喊声，混合着浓烈的铁屑味，让人几欲呕吐。

“前辈，快逃吧，要不来不及了······”泉捂住嘴，双腿哆嗦，脸色十分难看。即使这样，他也不忘牢牢抓住佐之助完好的手臂，把他往会场外拖。

“妈——”佐之助突然挣脱开泉的手，“妈，别过来——”

不知什么时候，佐之助的母亲之琴穿过人群，从看台跳下，一边焦急地朝他大喊着什么一边向他走来。她的身后跟着一个黑黝黝的鬼影，好像怪物张着的血盆大口。

“妈妈！”佐之助跌跌撞撞地穿过人流，向之琴伸出手。但身后黑影的速度更快——

就在黑影接触之琴刹那，如同碎裂的玻璃晶块，突然散成千万块，消弭不见。

原来，竟是水月，他拿着平时自称家传宝刀的那把大刀，一击将黑影打散。

“重吾，带佐之助离开。”还未等佐之助反应过来，重吾已经抓住他的手臂，强行抱住他的腰，几下跳出会场。

“重吾，放开我，我妈——”

“有水月和香菱，阿姨不会有事。”重吾说道。语气平稳得竟好似一潭湖水

他紧紧勒着佐之助的腰，在树林中跳跃穿梭，飞檐走壁，和鸣人如出一辙。

“你，你们到底是什么人？”佐之助在劲风中大声质问，“还有那些敌人。”

“我们是忍者。”重吾停下脚步，“我不清楚敌人的底细，不过可能是为了轮回眼而来。”

“轮回眼是什么······”话音未落，会场的方向传来建筑倒塌的巨响，顿时，千鸟振翅，遮天蔽日，震得佐之助噤了声。

重吾眯起眼，站在树顶向会场望去，波澜不惊的眼底惊涛骇浪，风波汹涌。

“怎么······”

“兔子先生给过你什么东西？”重吾打断他，急切地询问道。

“兔子先生？谁是兔子先生？”

“一个戴着兔子面具的人，行事疯癫，奇奇怪怪。”

佐之助皱着眉想了想，说道：“我的确在夏日祭上碰到过一个戴着兔子面具的人，但是他······”

“他给你什么东西了？”

“他卖给我一柄团扇。”

“在哪？”

“在我家。到底怎么······”

重吾根本没等佐之助说完。他搂着佐之助，以惊人的速度穿过树林和街道赶回佐之助的家。平时需要走二三十分钟的路程，硬生生被他缩短至十分钟不到。

“扇子在哪？”重吾将佐之助放下，一脚踢开房门。

“到底怎么回事？你不说清楚，我不会告诉你扇子在哪。”甫得到自由的佐之助不顾被风吹得乱七八糟的头发，强硬地拦在走进玄关的重吾前，“还有那些敌人，他们到底和你们有什么关系？”

重吾沉吟了一会说道：“内轮佐之助，你的真名叫做宇智波佐助，是一个忍者，也是我们的同伴。”

“我不是！我怎么可能是那个佐助！我从小在鸟之岛长大，根本没学过任何忍术，在鸟之岛的户籍上也有编号，学校里也有档案······”

“然后呢？你从小的照片呢？你以前的朋友呢？你从小印象最深的事是哪件？”

“这些——这些太久远，我记不得。”

“你不是记不得，而是你原本就没有这份记忆。你的过去属于宇智波佐助，不属于内轮佐之助。”

佐之助瞪着他说不出一句话。

“但现在是属于内轮佐之助的，不是宇智波佐助。”

“的确这样。”重吾说道，“所以，你现在必须做出选择，是继续当内轮佐之助还是宇智波佐助。”

“什么意思？”

“那个敌人，是冲你而来。”

“我？”

“他是为了你的轮回眼而来。轮回眼是忍界最重要的忍术源泉之一，这个敌人很棘手，即使我，水月和香菱合伙也不一定能打败，但是只要有了轮回眼，就肯定能赢。”

“所以，你要让我成为宇智波佐助，找回轮回眼，好帮你们打败他？”

“如果你不愿意，我不会强迫。”重吾说道，“我······我们会把你送到安全的地方，至于其他人，我们也会尽力救助。”

“我怎么可能袖手旁观，而且妈妈，爸爸，还有老师他们都在那里······”佐之助低下头微不可闻地叹了一声，指甲嵌入掌心，“怎么成为宇智波佐助？”

“兔子先生——就是那个催眠了整个岛，使你成为内轮佐之助的人，他告诉我们，只要毁掉他交给你的作为力量封印的信物，你就能重新恢复原来的记忆和力量。”

“之后呢，我能再成为内轮佐之助吗？”

重吾动了动嘴唇。

“对不起，我不知道。”

屋外又传来几声巨响，震彻大地。微风中隐隐夹杂着无数的叫喊和求救声，空气中到处弥漫火焰与血泪。

佐之助心头一震，好似被人驱使，快步走到陈列柜前，拿起团扇——扇面簇新，足柄光滑——他的母亲之琴素来心细如发，对储物家什提头知尾。这样一个人，又怎会注意不到自己身上奇妙的异常？佐之助无端冒出这个念头。或者她已经有所发现，但她从来没说过，为什么？

扇面上衔枝的飞鸟目光矍矍，双翅舒展，只待凌空高翔。

——传说有一种鸟，它衔枝而飞，不为筑巢，只为飞过大海。

他攥紧团扇一角，只要加大手劲，用力一撕——

“佐之助，原来你们在这里啊我说！”

门口的光线被遮住，逆着光，佐之助看见一个熟悉的身形，他的金发闪闪发光，比太阳还耀眼。

鸣人抹了把额头的汗珠，抓住佐之助的手，将团扇扔到一边，说道：“不用这样做。这种敌人，只要本大爷出马，都是小菜一碟啦我说！”

“但那个敌人似乎发狂了很不好对付······”

“没事，有我在绝不会有问题。”鸣人露出洁白的贝齿，“放心吧，交给我。”

他转过身，三两步消失在门口。佐之助连忙跟上，但门口早已没有他的身影。

“重吾！”佐之助喊道。

身后的重吾一把捞起他，极快地穿过街道和森林，来到战场——几乎已成一片废墟的会场。

在那里，许多个鸣人正簇拥在那个面色惨白的敌人的对面，帮助中间的鸣人在掌心中形成一个巨大的光球，向敌人抛去。

那个怪人被击中后，立刻碎成千万裂片，但很快，他在地上的影子又伸出无数触手，交缠融合，很快又成为一模一样的怪人。

“啊啊啊——眼睛——轮回眼——宇智波······在哪······宇智波佐助······眼睛······九尾可恶的九尾为什么······为什么会在这里······”那个怪人捂着眼，发出高昂的怪叫，好像一头濒死的孤狼。他脚下的黑影形成无数漂浮的触手，向四周胡乱伸展，无头苍蝇似的猛烈击打，顿时硝烟弥漫，碎瓦飞扬，逼得鸣人不得不退后数步。

这时，佐之助才发现，那个怪人似乎看不见东西。

——怪不得他在找眼睛。佐之助想。他拉住正忙着收拾其他黑色鬼影的水月问道：“情况怎么样？”

“有点困难。”水月一边举着大刀砍向面前聚了又散，散了又聚的黑色鬼影，一边抱怨，“这些东西没完没了，砍不死一样，烦死我了。刚刚鸣人明明打中那个主体好几次，全都没用，刚打完就复活，还让不让玩家通关了？”

“我觉得是影子的问题！”香菱在旁边挥舞着苦无大叫，“我感觉到那个人和他地上的影子的查克拉是融为一体的状态，或许只有把他和他的影子同时消灭，才能阻止再生。”

“但是怎么杀死他的影子？你能杀死一个人的影子？这比杀死这个人还难好么？”

“我们杀不死影子，但是有一样东西可以。”佐之助立刻反应过来。

“哈？什么东西？”

“光。”佐之助抬起头，望向太阳，“马上就是正午。只要处在正午的太阳下，影子就会消失。”

“原来还可以这样！”水月恍然大悟，他点点头，说道，“我去告诉鸣人。”

不断有黑影袭来，佐之助在重吾的掩护下后撤。几次和黑影的触手擦身而过，都被武器交锋发出的电光蜂鸣所阻，即便这样，扬起的飞沙走石依然毫不留情地透过薄薄的衣料，狠狠将他锵倒在地。

在巨大的轰鸣剑戈声中，远处终于传来灯塔飘渺悠长的汽笛声——中午十二点终于来临。

“鸣人！”佐之助紧紧伏在地面上，抱着头下意识大喊道。

与此同时，他听见鸣人吼出一句“螺旋丸”，一个巨大的光球再次打中正午太阳下的怪人。巨大的震慑力轰得他瞬间四分五裂。

光芒退散后，怪人所站的位置什么也不剩，没有残存的血肉骨架，也没有经久不散的黑影。而那些脱离母体进行攻击的黑影分支，也蓦地矗立不动，继而化作沙砾彻底消散。

“成功了！”水月扛着大刀高兴地说，“没想到这招真的有效，早知这样我们也不用费那么大功夫。”

鸣人落到佐之助面前，他搔了搔垂至眼睛，来不及修短的金发，一时间不知道该说些什么。

站在他面前的，是内轮佐之助，也是宇智波佐助。是他最熟悉的挚友，也是半个陌生人。

他斟酌着刚想开口，佐之助抱住他。

“谢谢你，鸣人。谢谢你。”

“没······没什么啦我说，哈哈哈，小菜一碟而已。多亏佐之助想的办法，要不然我也不能一击把他打败的说！”

佐之助柔软的湿发在颈侧刮蹭，不由让他眼圈一热，想起小时候一同做任务时无意有意的耳鬓厮磨。

“你会留下来吗？”

鸣人咬咬嘴唇，说道：“不会，我必须离开这里，以后······也不会回来。”

“为什么？”佐之助瞪大了眼睛问道。

“这是你的世界，不是我的。”

“那也可以回来。就算只是偶尔，我，还有我的家人，我的同伴都会欢迎。”

“不行。”鸣人摇摇头，轻风拂过的脸颊依旧热气腾腾，好像蒸笼里刚出炉的包子，“这次的敌人，十有八九是我引来的，我不能再回这里，否则如果因为我来了其他敌人，我······没有办法承受这样的结果。”

“不是你的错，重吾说这次的敌人是为了我······”

“不是因为你，是因为我。”鸣人打断他，“我引来了敌人，导致了灾难。所以，佐之助，我不会再回来。”

鸣人也拥住佐之助，他身上咸湿的汗味浸满酸涩，也浸满暖意。

“再见了，佐之助。这是最后一次。”他说道，“再见了。好好活下去连同我那一份。”

他转过身，如同一道闪电，如同一抹阳光，彻底消失在地平线上。

“我们也必须离开。”水月忧心忡忡地叹了口气，“如果被居心叵测的人发现我们在这里，然后发现你就糟了。”

“你们······和他一样，也不再回来了吗？”

“哎，我们也不想离开佐之助，不过没办法啊，身份暴露了，如果不离开，只怕后患无穷。”水月深情并茂，说得听者欲泪闻者伤心。

倒是重吾默不着声地瞪了他一样。

“我们只是暂时离开一阵，等事情彻底平息了会偷偷回来。”

“就是！别听水月乱讲，我们会一直呆在你身边。”香菱气得跳脚，她二话不说扯住水月的脸颊，把水月疼得嗷嗷直叫，“佐之助要等着我们！”

佐之助放宽心，随着他们嬉笑打闹地离开，心情平复了许多。

会场已经完全成了一片废墟，只剩下烧焦的房梁瓦砾。他走在焦土上，刚刚的激战耗尽了他大量体力，这时他才发觉自己早已满头大汗，筋疲力尽，全身酸麻，摇摇欲坠。但他依然坚持在废墟里慢慢搜寻，时不时翻开余烬，查看是否有需要救助的人。

不知走了多久，身后传来熟悉的呼唤声。

“佐之助！佐之助！”

他转过身，看见他的母亲之琴焦急地向他跑来。

她抱住他，几乎泪流满面：“原来你在这里！你没事就好，没事就好！”

佐之助还是第一次见到如此狼狈的母亲，就连自己断了一只手躺在病床上，也未曾见过她这幅模样。

“我没事。真的没事。别哭了，妈。”他抱住母亲，揉揉僵硬的脸，扯开一个干裂的笑，“要不要我原地转个圈？”

“没事就好。”之琴紧紧抱着他，语无伦次。她小声哭了好一会，才略带歉意地抹掉眼泪，“妈妈是太高兴了，忍不住。”

“爸爸呢？爸爸没事吧？”佐之助扫了眼母亲身后的人问道。

“他······在疏散人群的时候，因为走得晚，被落下的水泥轧到腿，不过鸣人救了他。医生也已经看过，只要好好休养一段时间就不会有事。”之琴见他脸色不好，连忙安慰道。

“我想去看看他。”

“嗯。他在医院，医院现在人手不足，我正要去。”

鸟之岛所有医院挤满了受伤的患者，岛上居民几乎全员出动，有力的出力，有物的捐物。佐之助虽然只有一只手，却很幸运的没有受伤，他不顾劳累，自愿在医院里东奔西走，陪着之琴忙了一整天。

直到傍晚，他刚准备靠在椅子上休息一会时，明日泉突然冷着脸出现在他面前。

“佐之助，今天的事，是不是和你有关系？”他问道。

佐之助不知道如何回答他。

“石岗老师刚刚伤势过重，去世了。”泉沙着嗓子，眼底灌满血色，“是不是如果你不出现，他就不会死了？”

他几乎是低吼出这句话。

佐之助怔怔地站在原地，他不知道该说什么，也不知道如何安慰这个激动的男孩，只是机械地重复询问：“石岗老师······去世了？”

“他去世了？”

“是啊！他去世了。”泉不顾身后拼命想阻拦他的桃之，“是你吧！是你带来这些奇怪的人！大家都看到你和他们在一起！如果你不回来，鸟之岛是不是根本不会出事？”

“佐之助，别听他胡说，他——吓糊涂了······”桃之吓得连忙捂住他的嘴。

“你，还有那个鸣人，还有水月他们······是不是你们，你们······”泉哽咽着说不出话，“你知道，死了多少人吗？”

“泉你快住嘴！是他们救了我们！你别乱猜！”

桃之一边呵斥一边将泣不成声的泉拉出休息室。走廊上，不少人探头探脑，小声议论，恍惚间，佐之助被之琴抱进怀里。

“妈——你是不是知道······知道我，我其实······”佐之助伏在之琴肩上颤抖地问道。

“你一直都是妈妈最疼的孩子，一直都是。”之琴安抚着他的后背。

佐之助抱着她，良久，才挣开。

“我想回家一趟。”佐之助红着脸，有些不好意思，“爸爸一个人在医院我实在不放心，我——我想拿些换洗的衣服······”

“好。”之琴温柔地捋顺他往上翘的乱发，叮嘱道，“家里还有备用的药箱，你把药箱也带来，医院缺药。”

佐之助点点头。

他走了很久，才回到家，大门是坏的——被重吾踢坏的。

走进玄关，客厅漆黑如墨，唯有纱制的月光好似灯火，从佐之助身后，沐浴出一片朦胧。空旷的大厅和之前毫无两样。地板上印有几串沾着泥巴的清晰脚印，桌子上的花束晒了一整天，干巴巴得蔫着头，而那柄画着飞鸟的团扇孤零零地躺在地上。

——如果没有自己，他的父母是不是不会受伤？石岗老师，还有其他许多人，是不是也不用毫无道理地死去？道场是不是也不用毁于一旦？

——如果没有自己，这场莫须有的灾难是不是根本不会发生呢？

他捡起团扇。黑暗中什么都瞧不清，连扇面上英勇的鸟也湮没在无声无息中。

——传说有一种鸟，它衔枝而飞，不为筑巢，只为飞过大海。

如今他终于明白这句话的涵义，也看懂这幅画的真谛。

那只英勇的鸟，所衔着的，既是珍贵无比的馈赠，亦是摆脱不尽的诅咒。

过去是宇智波佐助的，现在是内轮佐之助的。而未来——

宇智波佐助和内轮佐之助，至始至终，能选择的，只有一个。

佐之助在厨房的壁炉里，升起一丛火，将团扇扔了进去。

···································································

一个月后。

鸣人坐在火影室里，他的面前堆了整摞的资料。

——啊啊啊！好累啊！他从文件里抬起头，揉了揉酸疼的手腕。

窗外，阳光明媚，秋风飒爽，半金的树叶挂在枝头，带着未褪的暑热，调皮地敲打窗棂。

不知道佐助现在过得怎么样了？他想。

自从和他在鸟之岛分别后，已有一月有余，他时常想起佐助，有时候，他甚至开始后悔，想再次赶往鸟之岛，哪怕看上一眼——但他清楚，他不能那么做。他是火影，肩负着木叶的未来，承载着村民的期望，况且他不能再给佐助带去麻烦。

“哐”的一声，书桌前的窗户被推开，佐助身着黑色披风，若无其事地跨进火影室。

“吊车尾。”他向鸣人招呼。用鸣人最熟悉的称呼。

鸣人怔怔地盯着他，一瞬间，如同端坐在浪尖，被激涌的海水推来搡去——鸟之岛的别离，鸟之岛的战斗，鸟之岛的交集，鸟之岛的相遇——那些不属于他和佐助，但属于佐之助的秘密幸福。

而现在，一切都结束了，彻底结束了。剩下的只有狼狈——他的狼狈，佐助的狼狈。

鸣人心里五味杂陈，一时间，似哭似笑，悲喜参半。

“佐助？”

FIN

说明：敌人一开始就跟踪鸣人，中间用黑影分支去木叶声东击西，把鸣人引开，后面找佐助，敌人确实一直看不见，所以得到处找他。

我已经不想改了，太长，没肉，崩溃，结构失衡不想管，漏洞也不想填，tag也不想打，本来想加一个哥哥结果好累不加了，这一系列全当黑历史··········

两首诗全部来自泰戈尔的飞鸟集，只能说，泰戈尔的诗果然百搭，就和莎士比亚的戏文一样············

没肉的同人文，就和清水的ABO一样暴殄天物，人间不直的


End file.
